Retorno
by Anita4
Summary: Shounen-ai COMPLETA! Sorento precisa ser sincero com Julian neste momento crucial. Um romance com algo de amargura e nostalgia. História feita para o Poseidon no Coculto 2010.


**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta história escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

O Coculto é um evento de **troca de fics multifandom** (mas predomina Saint Seiya, ou melhor, Hyoga e Poseidon, rs) em que temos uma lista de pedidos da qual **escolhemos o que mais queremos** e assim o destinatário da fic para o desafio será a pessoa que fez aquele pedido seu. As **inscrições** para a próxima edição ficarão abertas até **1º de março de 2011**! **Mandem seus pedidos para eu escrever uma fic pra você** :D Detalhes no meu perfil!

Por fim, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertence a mim, não ganho nadinha com isto aqui! Digo, ganhei uma fic linda de Yu Yu Hakusho no Coculto (*_*), mas tirando isso, nada mais!

* * *

**Retorno**

_Por Anita_

_Para Poseidon_

Sorento sentiu o calor queimar-lhe as bochechas e o líquido viscoso escorrer-lhe pela boca. Havia sido presunçoso em achar que poderia fazer alguma diferença ali. Seu nível era muito baixo em relação ao dos outros, e a corda arrebentara exatamente no seu lado. Fora capturado e servia de passatempo para aquela deusa, uma menina aparentando não mais que vinte anos; alta, esbelta e de pele bem clara. Clara demais; nenhuma marca sequer, em contraste com as manchas roxas por todo o corpo do marina.

"O que um marina faz no meio disto?", perguntara-lhe ela quando um de seus protetores o trouxera semidesperto. "Onde estará Poseidon? Não o vi por aí..." E caminhara para sua confortável cadeira, que muito lembrava um trono. Várias mulheres chegaram no mesmo momento em que ela se sentara para lhe oferecer comidas, bebidas, um abano... Mas a jovem recusou, pedindo que apenas limpassem o trapo que chegara.

E suas ordens foram cumpridas mesmo nas entrelinhas. O banho que lhe deram estava quente demais. A esponja com que o esfregaram era áspera. O produto que lhe passaram fizera suas feridas queimarem. Sorento era um guerreiro acostumado à dor, mas talvez só não houvesse gritado em razão fraqueza ou da confusão que o dominava. Por que teria sido poupado pela mulher que o derrotara? E qual o interesse daquela deusa em mantê-lo como brinquedo?

As respostas, obtivera muito antes do que esperava.

- É verdade que ele está disfarçado de humano, igual Athena? - inquiria-lhe a deusa, escovando os cabelos de seu prisioneiro e lhe fazendo um novo penteado. Já estava entediada com o anterior, feito ainda naquela manhã.

Com um pano molhado em álcool, ou substância semelhante, ela limpou o sangue que escorrera após um soco levado pelo rapaz de outra de suas protetoras momentos antes.

A mulher considerara seu jeito não merecedor da companhia de sua deusa; pois, mesmo servindo a outro deus, ele deveria obedecer à sua senhora, pela inferioridade dele. Essa era a mesma razão para as constantes surras desde que ele fora capturado, mas seus agressores variavam em gênero e número. A regra geral era que não o matassem.

A deusa sorriu ante a ausência de resposta. Sua testa era bem grande e seus cabelos encaracolados balançavam a cada movimento.

- Na minha opinião, todos que se insurjam contra deuses merecem ser punidos. Ainda que sejam outros deuses.

- Poseidon não tem nada a ver com isto - disse Sorento, como raramente fazia.

- Resolveu trair seu deus, então? O que faz nesta batalha que não é sua? Que tolo... Não entendo essa agressividade de vocês. De qualquer forma, não tem chances aqui, garoto.

Continuou a penteá-lo até dar-se por satisfeita e sair do aposento.

Não demorou muito até um grupo de seguidores aparecer lá. Sorento, enquanto era pendurado com uma corrente forte e gelada pelos braços, estando um destes já quebrado, imaginava até quando conseguiriam mantê-lo vivo. Não sentia as próprias pernas desde sua captura. Seus pulsos estavam queimados pelo ferro das algemas, constantemente em seu pulso, friccionando sua pele a cada golpe de chicote, lança, maça, ou mesmo socos e pontapés. Seus dedos estavam quebrados. Um de seus olhos, permanentemente fechado pelo inchaço do rosto. Hoje, aquelas pessoas praticavam arco e flecha, usando partes não vitais de seu corpo como alvo.

* * *

E a menina ressurgiu, acompanhada de um cachorro que não fazia nada além de latir e rosnar para o novo brinquedo da dona. O semblante da jovem era de preocupação, enquanto seu corpo se mantinha afastado.

Sentiu-se tonto, sem noção do tempo. Estivera desmaiado por bastante tempo e só agora recobrava os sentidos.

- Acho que está na hora de outro banho... – disse a deusa, entortando o nariz e virando-se para chamar uma serva.

Sorento vomitou; não sabia que substância lhe haviam feito engolir pouco antes. Seu estômago gritava, como se tentasse consumir a ele próprio. E a consciência do marina lhe falhou. E desta vez sonhara com Julian e com seu cheiro, seus braços, sua voz a sussurrar-lhe aos ouvidos. Essas lembranças, misturadas à ilusão de quem já se esquecia dos eventos ocorridos em outro mundo, eram o que dava força a Sorento. Eram lembranças de sua promessa.

* * *

O barulho foi alto, mas não proporcional ao enorme susto tomado por Julian, que foi correndo ao chão para pegar a flauta. Não parecia avariada. Nem mesmo uma marca. O carpete daquela sala havia absorvido muito do impacto, provavelmente. Ainda assim, não gostava de como o instrumento num repente pulara da mão do assistente, sempre tão cuidadoso na organização de seu quarto.

- Sinto muito, senhor - disse ele, com o olhar o mais baixo possível.

- Acidentes acontecem... - respondeu-lhe, olhando para a lua lá fora, enquanto segurava firmemente a flauta.

Sentia-se apreensivo. Mas guardaria aquele instrumento até seu dono vir buscá-lo. Julian precisava daquilo ali, para tornar reais os dias passados com Sorento.

Suavemente, segurou-o entre a boca e os dedos anelar e mínimo e tentou soprar, manter a mente ocupada em busca de qualquer resíduo deixado ali. Não iria chorar, porque Sorento não mentira sobre sua promessa.

* * *

A lua continuava a iluminar a areia daquela praia onde ele acabara de chegar. Ainda que houvesse corrido até ali, não se sentia ofegante; seu coração não batia forte.

Tirou os sapatos e pôs os pés naquele tapete áspero. Caminhou um pouco mais, num movimento uniforme. O tapete foi ficando cada vez mais sedoso e gelado. Então, a água quente do mar cobriu suavemente seus dedos. Ele continuou. E a onda bateu contra sua canela, molhando sua calça. Sem se importar com o peso do tecido e com a sensação dele a grudar em sua pele, ele prosseguiu.

Apesar de seus olhos estarem abertos e de ele saber exatamente o que estava à sua frente, as imagens não eram mais registradas. O pássaro que voava incerto. A lua que parecia a cada hora mais brilhante. A pequena ilha encarando-o a poucos quilômetros dali. Sabia de suas presenças, mas toda a sua concentração estava voltada para seu corpo. Precisava pensar. Aquele já era o limite de seu tempo.

- Sorento?

O rapaz voltou-se para a direção de onde aquela voz vinha. Em pensar que sua intenção era a de se concentrar... Agora conseguira, mas não se focava em seus pensamentos, e sim no homem que surgira. Surgira?

- Há quanto tempo está aí, Julian?

- Mais que você... Achei que houvesse me visto, mas aí começou a andar para a água e não parava. O mar está bravio demais para se nadar, meu caro.

Sorento franziu a testa. Havia dito a Julian que não gostava do mar, e seu mestre nunca lhe perguntara por quê. Hoje, sequer usava a informação contra o músico.

Um vento soprou em direção estranha, sacudindo os cabelos de ambos.

- É melhor entrarmos. Não ouviu na tevê os conselhos para evitarmos o mar?

Sorento assentiu, mas não concordou com a sugestão, apenas voltando-se mais uma vez para o horizonte. Pouco tempo antes, parecera-lhe que nunca mais poderia conversar com Julian daquela forma; por essa razão, aquele diálogo lhe soava como se vindo de um nostálgico passado.

- Brigou com seu parceiro? - perguntou Julian, dando alguns passos em sua direção, mas evitando a faixa de areia úmida.

Kanon havia tentado lhe contatar muitas vezes, e Sorento fora obrigado a contar a seu mestre outra versão da verdade. Ambos foram parceiros no lugar onde Sorento havia estado antes e lá trabalharam juntos, mas que agora trabalhava para a Fundação Grado. Julian concluíra se tratar de uma escola de música e que os dois eram professores, e o músico preferira tornar aquela uma piada íntima.

Afinal, os contatos do "parceiro" eram, inicialmente, apenas cartas de desculpas, ou convites. Logo, vieram as visitas do próprio, por Saori Kido sempre estar bem informada sobre onde Julian Solo estaria. E, de fato, eles foram parceiros. De luta.

- Por que acha que brigamos?

Julian havia visto Kanon chegar quando recebera deste o presente de Athena, ou melhor, de Saori Kido: um cachecol abençoado por ela mesma para tornar o selo mais forte. Sorento observara seu mestre pôr seu presente no pescoço, e nesse mesmo momento seus olhos brilharam numa cor estranha. Segundos depois, Julian comentara algo, para alívio não só de seu seguidor como mesmo de Kanon.

Sorento pedira ao mestre para conversar em particular com seu parceiro.

"Que tal uma partida?", sugerira-lhe Kanon no momento em que a porta se fechara.

Sem esperar, o homem sentara-se na mesa e ajustara o tabuleiro de xadrez. Sorento sempre se espantava com quão sincero era o ataque do outro contra suas peças, enquanto ele pensava tantas vezes antes de seguir em frente. Focava-se em fazer os cálculos certos, de forma a vencer. Gostaria de ser como o outro, mas no momento em que atacava sem assegurar a defesa, perdia mais uma peça.

"Sabe muito bem que até ele quer participar disto", dissera-lhe Kanon, quebrando o silêncio.

O músico olhou para o tabuleiro antes de responder, lembrando-se de como o olhar de Julian ficara límpido assim que o objeto abençoado por Athena tocara-lhe a pele.

"Há limites que não devem ser ultrapassados... Não vale tudo na guerra." Sorento tentara manter a calma, mas sua voz tremera tanto quanto sua resolução.

"Nem quando o mundo é o preço? Olhe lá fora, é noite. E são apenas nove da manhã."

Sim, fazia duas semanas que a guerra entre Athena e os deuses do Olimpo começara, logo após Artemis e Apolo haverem dividido o mundo entre os dois. Por causa disso, em metade do mundo era dia e em outra noite, uma noite iluminada por uma ameaçadora lua cheia.

"E seu preço, Sorento? Esta batalha é difícil demais para ficarmos sem a ajuda de um general-marina."

"Assim como quero que respeite a escolha de Julian ao preferir trancar todas as lembranças de Poseidon, gostaria que respeitasse a minha de segui-lo aonde ele for."

Kanon sorrira maliciosamente.

"Pensei que a ideia era acabar com os dias do reino de Poseidon, e não recriar a peça de teatro em outro cenário."

Sorento preferira não responder; apenas cruzara os braços, pronto para guiar o parceiro de luta até a porta.

"Você precisa aprender a mudar, Sorento. Saber o que você quer e sê-lo, em vez de ser um cão seguindo o dono, mesmo após liberto da coleira."

"Antes isso que ser você, quem entregou a guia à primeira que apareceu."

"Se ao menos essas palavras bonitas pudessem salvar o mundo... mas cá estou falando com as paredes enquanto meus amigos arriscam a vida."

"Vá."

"Primeiro, queria me despedir do senhor Julian Solo." Os olhos de Kanon brilhavam.

"Apenas suma daqui."

"Patético. Eu achava que você era apenas leal demais, Sorento. E não uma casca vazia sendo levada pela corrente." E Kanon passou a mãos pelo jogo perfeito de Sorento, derrubando no chão todas as peças.

Uma onda bateu-lhe nas coxas, acordando-o das lembranças. Julian continuava a observá-lo da areia, enquanto suas calças grudavam em sua perna. Ele não lhe respondera a pergunta. Bem, fora bastante óbvia sua discussão com Kanon, mas esperava que o mestre ao menos questionasse por que parceiros brigariam se nada mais havia em comum entre eles.

- Não tem problema as flautas molharem?

Sorento olhou para suas mãos. Havia pegado ambos os instrumentos e vindo para a praia em frente ao hotel onde ficavam desde que os dias pararam de raiar. E começou a rir. Era nelas que ele tinha que se concentrar, e sequer se lembrava mais de havê-las trazido.

- Tem sim; são objetos frágeis - respondeu, enfim.

E começou a tocar.

- Eu não conhecia essa música... - Julian havia se sentado na areia em algum momento, e o aplaudia. - Acho que você soa melhor com essa flauta, Sorento. Seu som é mais sincero.

Era a flauta dourada, parte de sua escama. Não mais a havia tocado desde o fatídico dia em que Poseidon fora selado. Quando ele jogara fora toda a sua identidade de marina, e decidira ser mero seguidor de Julian Solo em suas viagens para ajudar órfãos das grandes enchentes provocadas pelo deus. Fora exatamente em uma praia assim.

Irônico.

Tocando mais um pouco, agora com a flauta que passara a usar para encantar as crianças de todo o mundo, viu um filme passar à sua frente enquanto o vento saía sonoramente daqueles furos. O peixe lançado ao mar, a primeira cidade, a nuvem de crianças vindo para cima dele, o primeiro jovem que decidiu ser músico graças àquele contato. Sorento recebera um cartão postal pouco antes de a noite surgir; o rapaz incluíra dois convites para seu primeiro grande concerto. Fazia bastante tempo desde que começaram a viajar...

Então, o primeiro susto, quando Poseidon ressurgira na guerra de Athena contra Hades. Não podia mentir para si mesmo sobre como ficara encantado com a forma como seu mestre ajudara Athena. Não, seu antigo mestre. Passado o momento, Julian retornara a si e lhe perguntara o que Sorento fazia ajoelhado. Nem mesmo Sorento havia percebido o que fizera, e ficara ele próprio a se fazer aquela pergunta. Poseidon não era mais seu mestre.

Todavia, não demorara muito para o músico perceber que seu mestre atual muito tinha a ver com Poseidon. Algumas vezes, achara ouvir o imperador dos mares dar ordens a este ou aquele empregado. Ou talvez fosse só impressão? Mesmo Julian poderia não ser tão gentil como agora, enquanto se quedava a ouvir sua música de olhos semicerrados. Mas, com o tempo, aquelas impressões tornaram-se mais e mais frequentes. A ponto de a cisma haver virado o medo.

Se naquela vez em que Poseidon de fato viera à superfície, Sorento sentira-se maravilhado a ponto de se ajoelhar, sempre que os olhos de Julian perdiam o foco após esse evento, o estômago do músico se revirava. Com um grito fora do tom usual do herdeiro dos Solo, a pele de Sorento sentia calafrios. A razão de o músico continuar ali havia sido esse medo. Queria estar bem ali na próxima vez que Poseidon reencarnasse, para trancá-lo mais uma vez o mais rápido possível. Julian merecia uma vida livre do controle daquele deus, e para garanti-lo, Sorento deixou de ser um marina e passou a ser um servo fiel de Julian.

Continuou a tocar aquela sua flauta. Athena a havia abençoado também após a batalha contra Hades, a pedido de Sorento, na esperança de que a música despertasse seu mestre de qualquer transe. Mas aquela música deixara de ser o suficiente desde que Artemis tomara o controle daquela porção do mundo onde estavam. Poseidon estava ali em um grito, em um olhar, mesmo nos toques de Julian. Mesmo nas vezes em que Sorento lhe levava o café na cama. Julian olhava para fora tão focado, como que um pássaro pronto para voar. Não, Julian, não. Seu antigo mestre.

Sorento terminou a música e olhou para trás. O homem havia andado mais e já estava a seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro:

- Já é hora de terminar esta brincadeira de casinha. Vamos, você é meu guerreiro mais fiel, não é mesmo? - Ele estendeu a mão em um movimento brusco até a flauta dourada.

O músico conseguiu evitar que ele a pegasse, mas isso os deixara olho a olho:

- Como? Aquele cachecol era para ter evitado isto. A música também...

E o homem sorriu. No mesmo momento, uma onda veio forte por suas costas, molhando a ambos.

Em vez de ouvir as palavras seguintes daquela pessoa, o músico ouviu o barulho das peças daquele tabuleiro, jogadas ao chão por Kanon. Ele sabia, Poseidon queria lutar contra aqueles deuses. Ele não gostava do desequilíbrio que a ausência de rotação da Terra causava em seu mar, seu reino.

-Julian... - Sorento clamou em um quase sussurro, por não reunir força o bastante para falar mais alto que aquilo. - Julian!

O sorriso do homem parou no meio do caminho. Sorento atirou todo seu corpo contra ele, beijando-o muito mais forte do que nunca. Antes, acreditava piamente que aquilo bastaria, que seu amor, sua devoção ao novo mestre bastariam para trazê-lo de volta, não importasse quando Poseidon ressurgisse. E, ainda que a teoria se comprovasse certa mais uma vez, os olhos do outro estavam inundados de lágrimas.

Sorento entendia agora que não bastava poder trazê-lo de volta.

Beijou-o com toda a força, até derrubá-lo contra a areia molhada. E ali mesmo se despiram, sem pensar se alguém os veria, com os corpos banhados pela luz da lua cheia de Artemis. Tentou gravar a textura de sua pele, o sabor de seu cheiro, sua voz secreta que apenas a Sorento era permitido ouvir, um melódico canto acompanhado pelo do próprio músico.

Quando tudo terminou, os dois ficaram abraçados, apenas aproveitando o ofego de suas respirações.

- Não tem medo de a onda levá-la? - perguntou Julian, após um tempo que nenhum dos dois saberia precisar.

Ele falava de sua flauta comum, que ia e voltava à vontade do mar. A dourada estava estancada na areia, como se insistentemente esperando ser buscada.

- Eu usarei a outra a partir de agora.

- Então, decidiu ir embora?

- Sinto muito, Julian...

O outro balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. Em seguida, levantou-se e caminhou até a flauta comum, levando-a aos lábios sem qualquer técnica, mas com carinho.

- Posso guardá-la até você voltar?

- Pensei que fosse jogá-la ao mar.

Julian ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Não importava. Sorento assentiu ante pedido do mestre e pegou ele mesmo o seu próximo instrumento, a arma com a qual perderia a vida.

- Eu não voltarei - preferia não mentir.

- Nem para buscar esta? - O olhar de Julian parecia menos nebuloso, agora que ele tinha em mãos aquele instrumento abençoado por Athena.

E o músico suspirou:

- Se assim o desejar...

Sorento fechou os olhos, pegou suas roupas e partiu.

Esperava que o poder daquele adeus fosse capaz de manter realizado o desejo de seu mestre: permanecer humano. Não, Kanon estava errado. O que Sorento estava fazendo era ser ainda mais egoísta, e apenas realizando o próprio desejo de manter Julian inocente sobre as lembranças horríveis que Poseidon lhe traria.

Vestiu sua escama.

* * *

Julian acordou com os olhos incomodados pela luz. Havia dormido relativamente bem, considerando-se o quão acostumado já estava com a cama do hotel onde estava hospedado desde que o fenômeno da noite contínua começara. Em parte porque o tempo não estava estável o bastante nem para navios nem para aviões, e qualquer outro tipo de viagem era desaconselhável também. Noutra, porque não sabia para onde ir.

Nos últimos tempos, desde que conhecera Sorento, sentia uma caixa em seu coração tão fechada que talvez não houvesse muito mais espaço ali. Após sua partida dez dias antes, essa caixa parecia haver sido removida. Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, seu coração continuava apertado. Sentia saudades.

Sabia que precisava deixá-lo ir. Estava escrito no olhar dele. Mesmo que Julian pudesse ter gritado que não fosse, Sorento não tiraria os olhos do mar, com o qual tinha uma relação de atração tão forte que isto causava repulsa ao músico.

Julian levantou-se, ainda retendo imagens do sonho. Pela primeira vez sonhara com o amante; ele aparecia na praia e lhe entregava pedaços da flauta dourada, pedindo a outra em troca. Então, sumia, como se virasse espuma a ser levada pela onda.

O jovem caminhou por seu quarto até a cômoda, onde sentiu seus joelhos perderem força e os olhos a se inundarem. Brilhando com a luz do sol nascente a entrar pela janela, pedaços da flauta de Sorento formavam uma pilha. Ficou ali parado, sem conseguir recolher o instrumento que sem qualquer razão caíra novamente contra o carpete, desta vez para o seu fim. Também não se perguntava o porquê da tristeza.

Levantou-se com o barulho do telefone, e atendeu-o com os olhos fixos na imensa sacada da suíte. A espuma no mar ia e voltava ritmicamente; a água brilhava após tanto tempo sem receber luz. Era Kanon: Sorento havia falecido em um hospital da Fundação Grado. Afinal, ele havia retornado para Julian, tal como prometera.

FIM

Anita, 2010.

**Notas da Autora:**

Nossa, esta fic ficou chata e olha, foi muuuuito difícil de escrever. E eu nem tô muito satisfeita com o resultado. É só que eu tenho que entregar isto algum dia, né? Mas sei que ficou bastante confusa em vários trechos, peço desculpas a todos!

Mas, discutindo o tema principal: Julian e Sorento. Amo esse casal. Confesso não ser muito fã de yaoi, mas este é um casal de que gosto e que eu aceito. Quando vi o prompt do Felipe sobre o Julian, não teve como não pensar em fazer algo com o Sorento! Sei que eu estiquei escandalosamente a proposta inicial, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Quando li o prompt eu tive essa visão: Sorento com os pés na água, ainda se pretendendo à areia, em dúvida se entrava no mar ou se permanecia em terra e segurando ambas as flautas. E o Julian, observando isso, parte não entendendo, outra parte entendendo mais que o próprio marina. Minha segunda visão foi o Sorento, caído sem vida em um hospital, pensando em seu mestre. A terceira: a flauta dele, despedaçada no chão de um quarto de hotel.

Normalmente eu só tenho uma visão de fic. E elas costumam incluir pessoas mortas no chão. Então, dá pra entender por que eu tive que fazer esta história, né?

Agradecimentos sinceros a todos os que conseguiram ler. Uma menção honrosa aos que conseguiram entender. E um queijo pra Vane, minha beta, e pra Nemui-senpai. Graças a elas consegui ter duas narrações muito boas da vida do Julian e do Sorento para tentar ao máximo dar a todos uma história verídica. Enchi as duas com tantas perguntas!

Comentários, críticas ou sugestões podem ser feitas por qualquer forma de comunicação comigo, claro. Se quiserem mais histórias, visitem meu site Olho Azul. E não se esqueçam de checar a comunidade do LJ Saint Seiya Superfics e nosso evento principal que ocorre duas vezes ao ano (janeiro/fevereiro e julho/agosto), o Coculto. Aguardo a participação de todos!


End file.
